Absurd Family (KaiHun)
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [END] Bagaimana kehidupan bahagia namun absurd dari pasangan KaiHun yang sudah menikah selama 5 tahun dan memiliki satu orang putra bernama Taeoh? Apa saja tingkah absurd dari keluarga ini? /KAIHUN/SHOUNEN-AI/DLDR/ABSURD


**^^Absurd Family^^**

 **Drabble : KaiHun**

 **Main Pair : KaiHun and Taeoh**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Family and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya.**

 **Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan bahagia namun absurd dari pasangan KaiHun yang sudah menikah selama 5 tahun dan memiliki satu orang putra bernama Taeoh? Apa saja tingkah absurd dari keluarga ini?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, MPREG, Bahasa gak terlalu baku, EYD berantakan, Seme!Kai, Uke!Sehun, DLDR.**

 **Harap mempersiapkan lidah kalian oke :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Absurd Family…"_

 **7.30 AM**

 **SRET**

"Taeoh-ya, bangun sayang."

Seorang namja manis bersurai caramel eboni membuka tirai kamar tidur anaknya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Mommy, Taeoh mathih ngantuk," Bocah berusia sekitar empat tahunan itu mengusap matanya yang masih saja mau di ajak menutup. Dia anak yang penurut, karena Mommy dan Daddynya mengajarinya untuk tidak melawan orang tua.

"Tahun depan Taeoh kan harus sekolah. Jadi, Taeoh harus bangun sendiri, oke? Jangan jadi pemalas seperti Daddy-mu itu. Mengerti, 'kan, anak Mommy?" Namja manis itu memposisikan dirinya di samping anaknya yang masih saja duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Taeoh mengangguk patuh. "Thiap deh Mommyku thayang" Tangan kecil Taeoh memberikan hormat kepada sang Mommy bak seorang tentara.

"Oke, sekarang Taeoh mandi. Mau Mommy mandikan?" Tanya Sehun, sang Mommy menawarkan. Taeoh menggeleng.

"Aku thudah bitha mandi thendili. Taeoh thudah bethal!" Taeoh membusungkan dadanya, lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Namun, sebelum ia turun dari ranjangnya…

CHUP

Taeoh mencium pipi Sehun sekilas. Sang Mommy hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat melihat Taeoh langsung berlari kecil ke kamar mandinya yang terletak di kamarnya juga. Kamar mandi saja ada di kamar. Ini pelit tempat atau apa? Padahal rumah itu sudah bagaikan istana di dalam cerita-cerita princess saja.

Saat Sehun menorah kearah lain, ia menemukan sang suami telah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"Astagah! YA TUHAN! KIM JONGIN! KAU MENGEJUTKANKU!" Teriak Sehun, refleks langsung saja memukul suami tampannya itu.

"Akh! Ya akh ya berhenti akh itu sakit akh akh Kim Sehun!" Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat istri manis nya itu menghujaninya dengan pukulan yang tak bisa di bilang pelan, apalagi lembut.

"Salahmu sendiri!" Tuding Sehun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan. Ah, ingin sekali Jongin melumat eh maksudnya mencium bibir itu, namun sayang, jika ia tetap mencium bibir tipis milik istrinya itu, percayalah, ia tak akan mendapatkan gajinya. Eh?

"Kenapa menajadi salahku? Dari tadi aku berada disini." Sehun mengerenyitkan dahinya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, tiba-tiba saja rambut lehernya meremang semua.

"Aku tidak ada melihatmu disini tadi. Jangan-jangan… HUWAAAAAA JONGINNIE, DIMANA KAU?! ADA SETAN YANG MENYERUPAI WAJAH TAMPANMU! TOLONGLAH AKU YANG MANIS EH MAKSUDKU YANG TAMPAN INI!"

Sehun langsung berlari keluar dari kamar anak mereka, meninggalkan Jongin yang melongo tak percaya dengan tingkah aneh istrinya itu. Memangnya, dia tidak aneh juga? Malah dia paling parah anehnya.

Oke, satu tingkah absurd di pagi hari dari pasangan aneh ini. Masih pagi hari saja sudah seribut ini, apalagi siang hari dan waktu-waktu berikutnya. Entahlah, kita lihat saja.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Mommy, thudah jadi nathi golengnya? Mommy lama thekali memathaknya" Protes Taeoh yang sudah tak sabaran. Cacing di perutnya sudah bersuara, di tambah aroma nasi goreng buatan Mommynya yang selalu menggoda hidung dan perutnya.

"Sabar, Sayang… Nah, sudah jadi! Berikan piringmu pada Mommy" Taeoh segera memberikan piringnya kepada Sehun.

"Mommy, Daddy juga mau~" Pinta Jongin dengan nada yang terdengar menggelikan bagi telinga Sehun.

"Ambil sendiri!" Ketusnya menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang suami, lalu kembali menyalinkan nasi goreng itu pada piring anaknya.

"Mommy jahat!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat kepala Sehun terasa berputar.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Jongin! Atau aku yang akan menjadi semenya!"Jongin langsung saja menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Bisa kalian bayangkan? Seorang Oh ah tidak maksudnya Kim Sehun yang cantik dan manis itu menjadi seorang seme? D-dan dia menjadi ukenya?! Jongin merasa ia perlu menjedotkan kepalanya pada tembok saat hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Mommy! Mathakan Mommy memang yang thelbaik!" Taeoh memberikan kedua jempolnya pada Sehun. Sehun mengacak gemas surai lembut Taeoh. Taeoh semakin melebarkan senyuman manisnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun memasang wajah tak percaya dan pura pura kagetnya. Taeoh mengangguk semangat.

Mereka menyantap makanan mereka dengan kesunyian yang ada. Namun…

"Hmppptt… Hmpp…" Sehun menutup mulutnya saat merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba saja ingin mengeluarkan isinya. Ia segera berlari kearah kamar yang untungnya juga di buat di dekat dapur. Jongin segera meninggalkan makanannya.

"Taeoh duduk disini saja, oke? Habiskan makanannya!" Taeoh mengangguk pasrah, kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tadi ingin di tundanya.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu dan menemukan Sehun yang sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya di lubang kloset duduk itu. Lelaki tampan itu, mengelus punggung Sehun, membantu Sehun memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Setelah selesai, Sehun kembali menutup kloset itu, lalu menekan tombol yang berada di kepala kloset. Ia mengerinyitkan dahinya kala menyadari suatu hal.

"Kau, Kim Jongin! Sebulan yang lalu kau melakukannya, bukan?..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Jongin meresponnya dengan anggukan.

"Apa kau memakai pengaman?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik. Mata sabit itu menatao Jongin dengan tajam membuatnya kesusahan meneguk salivanya. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"KYAAAAAAA! DASAR BODOH! SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK MENGGUNAKAN PENGAMAN SAAT MELAKUKANNYA! KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH MENGERTI, KIM JONGIN?! KENAPA?!"

"Mungkin Taeoh menginginkan adik" Cibir Jongin pelan, namun bisa di dengar oleh Sehun.

"TAEOH MASIH TERLALU KECIL UNTUK MENDAPATKAN ADIK, KIM JONGIN! AAKKHHH MENGURUS DUA BAYI SAJA SUDAH KESUSAHAN,"

"Perasaan, kita cuman memiliki satu anak saja, Sayang" Potong Jongin dengan takut-takut. Lihatlah, betapa menyeramkan sang istri sekarang.

"KYAAAAA!"

Tisu gulung yang tak jauh berada di sana terlempar tepat pada wajah Jongin dan tak lama kemudian sikat pembersih yang tak bersalah pun menjadi korban amukan Sehun.

"KAU TAHU, 'KAN. RAHIMKU ITU SANGAT SENSITIF JIKA TERKENA HMM… SUDAHLAH!" Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan cepat. Sehun segera mengejarnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Taeoh hanya dapat memasang wajah biasa saja, namun ia tersenyum senang.

"Telima kathi, Tuhan. Thudah mendengalkan doa Taeoh. Taeoh thenang akan punya adik kethil. Kekeke" Taeoh terkikik kecil. Ternyata, Tuhan sangat menyayanginya. Walaupun, Tuhan memberikannya orang tua paling absurd di muka bumi ini.

Kembali, ke pasangan absurd yang sibuk mengelilingi ruang keluarga yang luasnya sangat ahh tidak perlu di katakan, kalian akan pingsan saat mengetahui besar ruang keluarga Kim ini.

BRUGH

"Rasakan ini!" Sehun segera memukul kuat punggung Jongin saat sudah mendapatkan lelaki tampan itu

BUGH

"Babyhunnie, akh itu sakit sekali! Yak! aku hanya menghamilimu!" Ringis Jongin dengan wajah yang terlihat kesakitan

BUGH

"Kau kira hamil itu mudah, huh?! Kim Jongin! Aku membencimu!" Sehun mengembungkan pipinya dan kembali mempersiapkan tangannya untuk kembali menghujani Jongin dengan pukulan.

BUGH

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayangku." Balas Jongin mendramatis seakan-akan ia akan mati saat itu juga.

BUGH

"Hentikan! Akh akh akh sakit! yak!" Protes Jongin. Sehun menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. Melihat suaminya yang kesakitan adalah kesenangan bagi dirinya sendiri. Oke, ini namanya istri durhaka.

Tidak, di sangat senang saat tahu ia akan mengandung lagi. Yah, mungkin sehabis sarapan ini mereka akan ke dokter kandungan lagi dan mengetahui kebenaran selanjutnya.

Tapi, Sehun yakin ia sedang mengandung, karena kata dokter kandungannya saat mengandung Taeoh, rahimnya itu sangat sensitive dengan cairan sperma. Dalam artian lain, rahimnya ini sangat subur.

Itulah cerita pasangan kita ini. biarlah mereka sedang berlovely-dovey dengan cara mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Sumpah! Nih sebenarnya gak ada niat buat FFnya. Tapi, salahkan tanganku yang gak mau berhenti ngetik di tambah lagi kesemsem sama nih kopel. Mana lagi, Sehun makin uke semakin hari :3…hahaha di paporit setori (?) aku banyak KaiHun FF hahaha…**

 **Yang gak suka, pelis. Jangan baca, takutnya kalian akan mengalami gejala sehun tadi hahaha… harap ini walaupun lebay dapat membuat kalian semua terhibur…**

 **Adakah yang lidahnya ketheleo? Aku aja hampir ketheleo loh hahaha… oke, Kalau bisa tinggalkan RnR nya yahhh…**

 **Ini thuman dlabbel absuld. Yah thethuai dengan judulnya juga :3**


End file.
